The best and the worst two days of my life
by Deidara lover48
Summary: poor poor Sakura naruto killed her cat and now she's a reck I wonder what Sasuke will do to help and whats this he got in his arms a little black fur ball. SasukeSakura Oneshot


Hey this is a one-shot I thought up after my cat died so I devoted a fanfiction to him well I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anyone else in any anime show so don't sue me.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**_inner person talking_**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. The birds were singing and everyone was happy"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" well everyone except the hysterically crying Cherry Blossom of Konoha.

"Sakurait's Ok he's in a better place know" said a very tired looking Ino who was had a sobbing sakura in her arms.

"Y-yeah S-sakura-chan and his death was painless" said an equally tired looking hinata who was rubbing sakura's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"He's probably up there in kitty heaven eating a big dead fish right know" said a very hyper Tenten who was jazzed up on coffee and chocolate she found in Sakura's kitchen.

You see the reason there all at Sakura's house about to fall unconscious from sleep deprivation (well except Tenten) is because sakura's cat well her OLD cat passed away from a mysterious illness well that's what sakura thinks anywaybut everyone else knows it was naruto's fault.

Flash back

_Dear Naruto_

_Thanks again for watching Tiger for me when I'm on this mission._

_His food is in the cabnit above the sink and remeber feed him twice_

_a day and absolutely DO NOT feed him ramen _

_Well thanks again and wish me luck bye_

_Your friend,_

_Sakura Haruno _

_was written on an ignored note on the fridge door while Naruto was in the living room feeding Tiger ramen, wich was all he fed tiger until Sakura came back from her mission, and of course Naruto lied and rold her that he fed him cat food and Sakura left it at that. _

_But over the course of the next week Tiger got sicker and sicker until Sakura ended up taking him to the vet who told her that Tiger had been poisoned by something and had to be put down wich put's us at Sakura house were her friends have had to sit up all night trying to get her to calm down._

End Flash back

"Bu-but he was happy HERE waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Tiger come BACK" Sakura practically screamed before throwing her body back on Ino and started to again sob endlessly into her shoulder.

"Come on Sakura we'll go get you a new cat" Ino sugested "but I don't want a new cat I want Tiger" luckily sakura was starting to calm down.

"W-well s-sakura-chan d-o you think T-ger would want you m-mopping around your house and crying a-about him when he can't come back" Hinata being the voice of reason pointed out.

"Yeah why don'tyou head off to training and go kick your teammates butt's" Tenten said pulling Sakura to her feet."I guess you guys are right thanks for staying with me last night" she said as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

So as Hinata, Ino, and Tenten left they gave Sakura a big hug and some words of incouragement.

"I might as well get ready for training" she said to noone in particular as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

It took her about 30 minutes to take a shower, Brush her hair and put it up in a ponny tail brush her teeth and get dressed in a black longsleeved turtle neck form fitting shirt and some black cargo pant with her Kunai holster on her right leg (she decided after she became a jounin she needed a change in outfit).

Last but not least she grabbed her Head protecter and tied it on her forhead instead of like a head band(you know how Naruto and sasuke wear theres) before heading out of her apartmentand down the raod to the old bridge.

Upon reaching the bridge she noticed Sasuke was the first one to arrive."Good Morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a warm smile. (shedecided to stop chasing after him when they dragged him back from Orochimaru.)

"hn" he said with an inclination of his head. much hasn't changed since th brought him back but at least know he respects her I mean who wouldn't being a student of the hokage herself.

"so how is ever-"SAKURRRAAAA-CHAAAAAAANNNN" Sakura looked around to the person the voice belonged to but she didn't have time to because she was clobbered by a very hyper naruto.

"Na-naruto I c-can't b-breath"

"dobe" guess who that came from.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme"

"sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he put her down and then scratched the back of his head in embarassment.

"It's fine Naruto so hows your relationship with Hinata-changoing" they had been going out for about a month now and from what she heard from Hinata it's been going pretty well.

"It's been going great Sakura-chan but I think Hinata-chan is getting tired of going to eat ramen on everyone of our dates but what I don't see is how someone could get tired of ramen" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Naruto as hard as it may be to believe not everyone is in love with ramen" sakura said with a ruefull look on her face.

"Take that back! Ramen is gods gift to the world" Naruto said with his hands clasped together and his head bowed.

'yahh right' Sakura thought while rolling her eyes.

For the next two hours they (as in they I mean naruto and Sakura, Sasuke was just leaning against the bridges railing) cahtted about anything they could think of wich included how many marshmallows they could fit in there mouth, who could burp the loudest,and a bunch of other meaningless things until they heard a poof and out came Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm I had to tell a little kid how babies were made and-"

"LIAR"Sakura and Naruto screamed at the same time and from Sasuke came a subtle yet percise "idiot"

"Well um time for training how bout' today we start out wit-""Meowwwwwww"

That was what was heard before a little orange and white cat came out of the bushes who looked alot like a certain someones dead cat.

_'I-it reminds e of T-tiger'_

_'why is there a cat in the middle of the forest,if theres a cat I wonder if theres ramen' _A/n Naruto doesn't know that her cats dead yet.

_'hn...ewwgross kakashi gigling at his stupid perverted book'_

_'giggle'_

And before anyone could say or think anything else Sakura fell to her knees sobbing.

"Sakura-chan whats wrong are you ok" Naruto said as he leaned down and put a hand on her back.

Kakashi and Sasuke even ran over to Sakura ad crouched down by her to see if she was injured or something.

"I-it looks l-like T-tiger"Sakura started wailing and flung herself onto naruto who put his arms around her awkwardly.

"Sakura what does this haveto do with your cat"Kakashi asked as he pulled out his perverted book.

"T-tiger died yesterday from P-poisoning and that c-cat reminds me of him" she was crying hysterically know.

"Sakura how did your cat get poisoned" This time it was asked by Sasuke.

"I-it happened w-when I was away on a mission and I left h-him with naruto" her face wass still buried in naruto's chest. Which was good for Naruto because he started to swet because know Kakashi and Sasuke were looking at him.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't feed him anything bad just catfood" he lied pretty smoothly and when they looked back down at Sakura he let out a sigh.

"Naruto take Sakura home I'm canceling practice today" Kakashi said and then Disapeared with a poof.

"Dobe" Sasuke said as he started walking towards his house.

"Come on Sakura-chan let's get you home" he said as he picked her up and put her on her feet and started walking her home.

* * *

Sasuke pov 

_'Damn Naruto he actually killed her cat man he so stupid'_ Sasuke thought as he kicked a stray rock.

_'wait whydo I care'_

_**Because you like her**_

_'Who the hell are you'_

**_I'm you stupid well actually like an inner you_**

_'well your wrong I don't like her'_

**_Yes you do _**

_No I don't and what do you know'_

**_yes you do andi know everything you know_**

_'what every '_

**_'Oh I know you should get her something'_**

_'no'_

**_oh you should get flowers_**

_'No'_

**_Or candy_**

_'NO'_

**_well you have to get her something_**

_'why the hell do I have do that'_

**_Becauase if you don't I'll start singing_**

_'whatever'_

**_Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you ar-_**

_'Fine I'll get her _something_ just stopsinging'_

**_Hmmph I wasn't that bad_**

_'what do I get her though and yes you were that bad'_

**_use your imagination_**

As he was walking by a bush he saw something black and fuzzy hiding behind it.

_'perfect'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura was sitting on her couch eating icecream and watching a soap opera. Naruto had just dropped her off at home and after making sure she was ok went to meet up with hinata.

_'I miss Tiger' _as she was watching the soap opera and listening to the cheesy music playing.

**_well he's in a better place know_**

_'where were you earlier when I really needed you'_

**_I couldn't talk to you when you balling as loud as you were_**

_'I wasn't balling I was mourning Tiger death'_

**_If mourning and crying a river mean the same thing then yes you were mourning_**

_'whatever why are you here because your not making me feel any better'_

**_I'm here cause I was bored _**

_'well isn't that so interesting'_

**_oh shut up_**

_'touche'_

**_well you'd be touche' to if you had to live in your min-_**

KNOCK KNOCK

_'I wonder who would be hereat this time of day'_

**_well why don't you get up off your lazy ass and find out_**

_'shut up'_

**_nowwho's touche'_**

Sakura got up off the couch and walked over and opened the door to find the soul Uchiha with a ...Black Kitten in his arms.

"Sasuke what are you doing here"She was talking to Sasuke but her eyes were on the Little black fur ball in his arms who had the most beutiful dark blue eyes.

"I dought you want another cat right know especially this soon after your other cats death but," he paused as he pet the cats head" I found him on my way hom and your the only one I could think to take care of him" Sasuke said as he shifted the kitten over into her arms.

"So will you take care of him I can't because I'm usually never home"He gave her a small smile as he said this.

"sure" she mumered as sh ewas petting the purring kitten.

"Good well I'll see you at practice tommorow" he said a he turned around and started to walk away until he heard Sakura say his name.

As he turned around he was met by a kinda half hug because in one arm she had the little kitten in one.Sasuke was tense for a moment but slowly returned the hug being carful not to hurt the kitten. As Sakura pulled back Sasuke dropped his arms back down to his sides and was about to turn around when sakura stood up on he tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good night Sasuke-kun and thank you" was all she said before she headed into the apartment.

"Good night Sakura" was for only the wind to here before he headed down the path to his house.

* * *

Once Sakura was in the house she went and sat back down on the couch, she picked the kitten up to look at it's eyes.

"Those were the best and worst two days of my life"Sakura told the little kitten who only meowed in return.

* * *

A/n well here you gothe first Naruto Fanfiction I wrote I thought it was kinda cute wel I hope you enjoy it if you did review please well bye.

,.,..,.,.,Deidaralover48,.,.,.,.,.,


End file.
